1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to drain pans; and, more particularly, it relates to a drain pan that is designed to divert water leaking from an appliance into a location that is easily viewable.
2. Related Art
Drain pans are known to be used for various reasons such as catching or holding water that drains into an area that is not meant to get wet. Drain pans or buckets are sometimes used to catch potential unexpected fluids that are produced beneath different household appliances such as dishwashers, washing machines, showers, and sinks. For example, although conventional domestic front loading dishwashers provide a housing to protect a home from water that sprays inside the dishwasher during operation, such dishwashers typically pool a large amount of water in the bottom of the dishwasher and a crack in the bottom of the housing of the dishwasher could lead to large amounts of water unexpectedly leaving the dishwasher and spreading onto the floor of the home in which the dishwasher is installed. Also prone to failure are seals on the outside of the dishwasher housing where water is pumped into or out of the dishwasher. A broken seal may lead to a periodic flow of water from the dishwasher when, with each use of the dishwasher, water flows to an unexpected and hidden location behind kitchen counters where the water settles and causes severe damage to at least the home""s structure.
Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.
Various aspects of the present inventions can be found in a household dishwasher that includes a drain pan according to principles of the present invention. The dishwasher includes a dishwasher housing for holding and washing common household dishes and utensils. Internal to the housing is a spray arm for spraying clean the dishes and utensils. To rotate the spray arm, a motor is coupled to the spray arm through the dishwasher housing. Also coupled to the spray arm through the dishwasher housing is a hose. This arrangement allows pressurized water to flow into the dishwasher housing and to spray the dishes and utensils with the spray arm. Also coupled to the household dishwasher is a drain pan for collecting water that unintentionally falls from the interior of the dishwasher. The drain pan is angled for diverting the collected water to a predetermined location exterior to the household dishwasher where an occupant of the household may view the water.
The drain pan of the dishwasher typically includes an impermeable surface that prevents water from passing through the drain pan and contacting a location beneath the drain pan. The drain pan may also include a raised perimeter to prevent water from leaving the drain pan at unintended locations. Whether the drain pan is circular or rectangular, the angling of the drain pan may be an inverted ridge that passes across the entire surface of the drain pan. Commonly, the drain pan is coupled to the dishwasher beneath the at least one hose and the at least one spray arm.
Various aspects of the present invention may also be realized through a method for detecting leaks in household appliances. The method involves installing a drain pan beneath areas of a household appliance that are prone to unexpected leaking of fluid. As stated, the drain pan is designed with a pathway to relocate fluid that comes in contact therewith. The method also involves collecting fluid in the drain pan that may leak from the appliance and associated fluid carrying tubing of the appliance, and diverting the collected fluid from the drain pan by channeling the fluid, with the aid of gravity, down the pathway of the drain pan. The drain pan is built of an impermeable material and designed to divert the collected fluid from beneath the appliance to a predetermined location that is visible to an occupant of the household.
The method may involve implementing an inverted ridge across the drain pan as the pathway of the drain pan. The inverted ridge allows the collected fluid to be directed away from the drain pan and surface beneath the household appliance. Likewise, the method may involve implementing a hose extending from the drain pan as the pathway of the drain pan. The hose allows the collected fluid to be directed away from both the drain pan and surface beneath the household appliance.
Still other aspects of the present invention are realized by a drain pan for a household appliance. The drain pan includes an impermeable surface that temporarily captures liquid that may leak from connections of the appliance. The impermeable surface has an inverted ridge that is designed to divert the captured liquid, with the assistance of gravity, to a predetermined location external to the appliance where the captured liquid becomes visible to an occupant of the household. The impermeable surface is position to have a slope that further aids in the diversion of the captured liquid to the predetermined location that is visible to the occupant of the household.
Of course, the household appliance may be a dishwasher or other appliance that might begin leaking in areas that are not generally visible. The inverted ridge of the drain pan may also cross the entire drain pan. In some embodiments, the drain pan may include a hose for diverting the captured liquid to the predetermined location. The drain pan may also include a raised perimeter for containing the captured liquid until the captured liquid is discharged to a location that is visible outside of the appliance.
Other systems, methods, features and advantages of the invention will be or will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.